Zoey's Diapey Friendship Sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This fanfic has Zoey and Mike Smith invited Ella, Gwen, Courtney, Shawnie, Bridgette, Lindsay, Anne Maria, Jo, Dakota, Dawn and Heather over for a sleepover as they are trying to make Zoey's sex fantasy of her best girl friends having diaper sex with her. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. This was Co-Written by Hellflores and me. ENJOY!


Zoey's Diapey Friendship Sleepover

 **Summary: Zoey Smith and Mike Smith invited Ella, Gwen, Courtney, Shawnie, Bridgette, Lindsay, Anne Maria, Jo, Dakota, Dawn and Heather over for a sleepover as they are trying to make Zoey's sex fantasy of her best girl friends having diaper sex with her.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. This was Co-Written by Hellflores and me. ENJOY!**

It was a fun and cool Saturday Night in the summer of 2023 as Zoey and Mike had house to themselves for the weekend as Mike Jr was at his first sleepover at a friend's house as their daughter Holly was being watched by Zoey's parents, as Zoey and Mike were preparing for their sleepover.

"I am so excited about this sleepover Mikey!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Me too Zoe-Zoe!" Mike said as they kissed before the doorbell rang.

"Coming." Zoey said as she went to the door, opens it to find Shawnie is the first to arrive.

"Hey Zoey." Shawnie said to the indie chick.

"Hi Shawnie." Zoey said as they hugged each other before as Shawnie entered.

"Hey Shawnie." Mike said to Shawnie.

"How are ya?" Zoey asked Shawnie.

"Doing good girl. You?" Shawnie answered her before she replied back with a question of her own.

"Doing good. Make yourself at home." Zoey answered and said to Shawnie.

"Thankies." Shawnie said as she took a seat as the doorbell rang again.

"Yay, more guests!" Zoey said with glee as she opened the door to reveal that Gwen and Courtney were the next guests to arrive.

"Gwen and Courtney! Hi!" Zoey said to them as Shawnie took off her pants revealing her diaper as she sighed.

"That's better." Shawnie said as she liked wearing her diaper.

"Hey Zoey!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey as the three women hugged.

"Come on in, relax in your diapers." Zoey said to them.

"Okies." They said back at Zoey as they took off their pants revealing their diapers as they sighed.

"That's better." Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"Hey girls." Shawnie said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hey Shawnie." Gwen and Courtney said back to Shawnie.

"Hello girls." Mike said to them.

"Hello Mike." Gwen and Courtney said to Mike.

"Don't worry girls, Mikey's just here as the camera man for the orgy.

"Yeah." Mike said to them.

"Also, if he wants to have fun too." Zoey said as she winked at Mike.

"Hehe..." Mike chuckled a bit as the door knocked again.

"Coming!" Zoey said as she got the door again as it revealed to be the fairytale princess in Ella.

"Hello Zoey." Ella greeted Zoey.

"Hello Ella." Zoey greeted back as the two hugged each other.

"Ella!" Gwen and Courtney happily said to her.

"Hello girls." Ella said to Gwen and Courtney.

"What's happening Ella?" Shawnie asked Ella.

"I invited Ella to get to know her more." Zoey said to the girls.

"Cool." They responded back as Ella took off her gown revealing her diaper.

"Much better!" Ella said as another knock happened.

"I'll get it honey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thank you Mikey." Zoey said to Mike as he opened the door to reveal Bridgette.

"Hey guys." Bridgette said as she entered the house.

"Hey Bridgette." The girls said to Bridgette.

"Hello Bridgette, make yourself at home." Mike said to her.

"Of course." Bridgette said before she entered the living room, then she took off her shorts, revealing her diapers.

"Ah, much better." Bridgette sighed and said to herself as Mike was about to close until someone stopped him.

"Hey there." Jo said to Mike.

"Jo, I didn't see you there." Mike said in surprise.

"Zoey invited me." Jo said to Mike.

"Yup, nice to see you again, Jo." Zoey said to Jo.

"Same here." Jo said as she and Zoey hugged.

"I'm glad you two made up." Gwen said to Jo.

"Yup." Jo said before she removed her sweatpants revealing her diaper.

"Much better." Jo said as there was another knock on the door.

"I got it again." Mike said as he opened the door to see Anne Maria.

"Hello Anne Maria." Mike said to Anne Maria

"Hey Mike." Anne Maria said as they shook hands.

"Nice to see you again." Mike said to her.

"Yup." She said in agreement.

"Hello Anne Maria." Zoey greeted Anne Maria.

"Hey Zoe-Zoe." Anne Maria greeted her rival back.

"We're good right?" Zoey asked Anne Maria.

"Of course we're good." Anne Maria answered Zoey as they hugged once more before she took off her pants revealing her diaper.

"That's more like it." Anne Maria said to herself and the girls.

"Agreed." The girls said as there was another knock on the door.

"Got it." Mike said as he opened the door revealing Dakota and Dawn.

"Hi everyone." They said to everyone.

"Hiya besties." Zoey said as the three women hugged each other.

"Make yourself comfortable at home." Zoey said to the two girls.

"Okies." Dakota and Dawn said as they took off their pants revealing their diapers.

"This is much better." Dawn and Dakota said.

"I know someone is coming to the door so..." Mike said as he opened the door before Lindsay could even knock.

"Wow! You're fast." Lindsay said to Mike.

"Thanks." Mike said in response.

"Hey Lindsay! Come on in!" Zoey said to Lindsay.

"Okies." Lindsay said as she took off her skirt revealing her diaper.

"These diapeys just feel so soft, sexy, and they are just cute and sexy to wear." Lindsay said to the girls.

"Totes!" They said as Heather arrived last as she knocked on the door.

"I got it Mike." Zoey said to Mike.

"No, please. Just relax honey." Mike said to her.

"Are you sure?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yes." Mike answered Zoey as he opened the door.

"Hello Heather." Mike said to Heather.

"Hello Mike." Heather said to Mike before she turned her focus and attention onto Zoey.

"Hey Zoey!" Heather said as she was in her perky tone like from "Moon Madness" but she is still ruthless, evil, and mean when she wants to be... in bed if you know what I mean.

"Hi Heather!" Zoey said back as they hugged before Heather entered the house, then she took off her really short khaki shorts revealing her diaper.

"Much better." Heather said to herself.

"Everyone is here." Zoey said

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"Good." Mike said as he sat down.

"So, girls...should we talk?" Zoey aked the girls.

"Yeah." They answered her as Zoey took off her pants revealing her new diaper.

"Any questions?" Zoey asked them as the girls raise their hands.

"What's up?" Zoey asked the girls as she pointed at Anne Maria first.

"What diapey are you wearing? It's really nice.

"My new diapey, they're Super Kids Dry with a flower pattern on them." Zoey answered Anne Maria and showed the girls.

"Very cute." The girls said to Zoey

"What about you Mike?" Gwen asked Mike.

"I also have a brand new diapey." Mike answered Gwen as he took off his jeans revealing and showing off his new diaper for everyone.

"They are ABU Super Dry Kids with Stars on them." Mike said to the girls.

"So cute and very hawt." The girls said to Mike making him blush.

"Thankies hehehe." Mike said as he giggled a bit.

"So Gwen, what diaper are you wearing tonight?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"Well, I am wearing the ABU PeekABU Diapey, with a goth pattern." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Ooooh...!" The girls said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Zoey said to Gwen.

"What about you, Courtney?" Mike asked Courtney.

"I'm wearing my Rearz Pink Princess Diapey." Courtney said to Mike.

"Cute." The girls said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to them.

"So Dawn, Dakota, my besties...what diapeys are you two wearing?" Zoey asked them.

"I am wearing the ABU Little Pawz Diapey." Dawn answered Zoey before Dakota was next.

"Mine is the ABU Lavender Diapey but it has a Sunglasses Pattern because I am a fabulous Diapey Wearing Supermodel!" Dakota answered Zoey and said to the girls.

"Oooooh!" The girls said to Dawn and Dakota.

"Anne Maria and Jo, what diapeys are you two wearing?" Zoey asked them.

"Well, I'm wearing the ABU Lavender Diapey with a Hairspray pattern." Anne Maria answered Zoey.

"Cute!" The girls said to her.

"What about you Jo?" Zoey asked her.

"I'm wearing the ABU Cushies diaper with dumbbells." Jo answered Zoey.

"Cool!" The girls said to Jo.

"Thanks." Jo said back.

"Shawnie, what is your diapey?" Zoey asked her.

"Rearz Safari's, Harold picked them out." Shawnie answered Zoey.

"Cool." The girls said to her.

"Thankies." Shawnie said to the girls.

"What about you two Heather and Lindsay?" Zoey asked them.

"Mine is the Bambinos Classico Diapey." Lindsay said to Zoey.

"Ooooh!" The girls said to Lindsay.

"What about you Heather?" Zoey asked Heather.

"I am also sporting Bambinos but I'm wearing Bambinos Bianco with a Royal Pattern with logos of crowns all over the pattern." Heather answered Zoey.

"Cute and lovely." The girls said to Heather.

"Thankies girls." Heather said to them.

"Ella, and Bridgette what are you two wearing?" Zoey asked them.

"I am wearing the Rearz Pink Princess Diaper." Ella answered Zoey.

"Cute!" The girls said to Ella.

"So you have the same diapey as me." Courtney said to Ella.

"Correct." Ella said to Courtney.

"Cool." Courtney said before Bridgette began to speak.

"I am wearing the ABU Little Pawz diapey with a sea theme which has Dolphins on them." Bridgette said to Zoey as well.

"Very cute." Zoey said to Bridgette.

"Thankies." Bridgette said to Zoey.

"So wanna chat for a bit?" Zoey asked the girls.

"Sure." The girls answered Zoey as they began to chat for a bit.

"How are the kids?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Fantastic, Trent's watching them tonight." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Maybelle is about to start Kindergarten in a few weeks." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"So is Crystal." Shawnie said as the girls began chatting about the kids for a few minutes until they stopped.

"So, these diapeys are great aren't they?" Zoey asked the girls.

"Yeah!" The girls answered Zoey.

"Do you want to know why I invited you all here?" Zoey asked them.

"Yeah." They answered her.

"Because, I want to ave diapey sex with all of you." Zoey said to them.

"Oooooh...!" They said as they liked the idea.

"So, are you girls cool with this?" Zoey asked them.

"Of course we are cool with doing this." The girls answered Zoey.

"Thankies so much." Zoey said back as she and the girls hugged each other.

"Awww!" All of the girls said to each other during the hug as the hug ended.

"So girls, what do you wanna do now?" Ella asked the girls.

"Hmmmmmm..." Zoey said as she knew what was next but decided to keep the suspense going for a second longer.

"Can we have some hawt fun sexy diapey sex now, please?" The girls asked Zoey.

"Excited are we?" Zoey asked the girls.

"Yeah." They answered Zoey.

"Sounds good to me." Mike said to everyone.

"Okies then, who wants to goes first?" Zoey asked the girls as they raised their hands.

"Wow..." Zoey said to herself as she rubbed her diapered area softly before she turned her attention to her husband.

"Mikey-Boo...it's showtime." Zoey said to Mike who grabbed his video camera.

"Ready?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yeah!" Zoey answered Mike.

"And... action!" Mike said as he began to record as Zoey began the introductions.

"Hi everyone! It's me, Zoey Smith! Along with my besties Ella, Bridgette, Shawnie, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Lindsay, Anne Maria, Jo, Dakota, and Dawn!" Zoey said to begin everything as Mike turned the camera's attention's to the girls.

"Hello!" The girls said to the camera as they waved at it.

"Also my sexy Diapey wearing hubby who is one of the biggest, best, greatest, sexiest, hunkiest, actors in the world who is also the hawtest, horniest, and sexiest man alive, Mike Smith." Zoey said as she finished her introduction of her husband making him blush already as he turned the camera to himself.

"Hello there everyone." Mike said as he turned the camera back onto Zoey.

"So...who's first girls?" Zoey asked the girls as they raised their hands immediately.

"Wow! Let me see..." Zoey said as she thought about it for a second.

"Ella goes first since she's new." Zoey said as she made her first pick.

"Yay!" Ella cheered with glee.

"You girls relax and have fun while you wait." Zoey said to the rest of the girls.

"Okies." The rest of the girls said while Ella and Zoey went into Zoey and Mike's bedroom as Ella and Zoey started to makeout.

"Mmmmm…!" They moaned softly and sexually as they rubbed each other's diapered asses and pussies.

"Mmmm!" They moaned once again as Mike was turned on.

"Hawt but I'm only filming that's all." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies Mikey." Zoey said as she started to rub her area with along woth rubbing Ella's diapered area.

"Mmmm! Oh yes!" Zoey moaned and shouted.

"Ohhhh! So good! Hawder please!" Ella moaned, shouted gicing her praise, and begged to Zoey to go harder.

"Beg a little more please?" Zoey asked Ella.

"Okies." Ella answered Zoey before she began to beg.

"Pwease go hawder on my diapey wearing pussy Zoe-Zoe!" Ella begged at Zoey to go harder.

"Much better!" Zoey said as she rubbed both of each other's areas even harder.

"Ohhhhh!" They moaned loudly as Mike was liking what he was seeing.

"Holy shit! That's so hawt!" Mike shouted as he praised Zoey and Ella's performance as they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Zoey shouted with glee.

"Me too!" Ella shouted back as they went harder and kissed.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned and muffled during the kiss as the climax was about to happen.

"Ohhhh yes!" They climaxed hard as they panted a bit.

"How was that?" Zoey asked Ella.

"That was so much fun!" Ella answered Zoey.

"Good." Zoey said as Ella and Zoey hugged before Ella left.

"Who's next?" Zoey asked Mike.

"I don't know Zoey." Mike answered as Jo and Anne Maria arrived.

"Yay! Double the fun!" Zoey cheered.

"You up for some Mutant Maggot diapey girl fun?" Jo asked Anne Maria and Zoey.

"Yay!" Anne Maria and Zoey cheered as the trio soon started kissing each other.

"Mmmmmm…!" They moaned and muffled during their hot and sexy makeout session.

"Wow!" Mike said as he finally felt the urge to rub himself.

"Mmm, Mikey if you want rub yourself, go ahead sweetie." Zoey moaned before she said to Mike.

"Okies then, Thankies." Mike said as he began to rub himself as the girls began to do the triple 69.

"Mmmmmm..." They moaned and muffled as Zoey licked Jo, Jo licked Anne Maria and Anne Maria licked Zoey.

"So hawt!" Mike said as he soon started stroking his baba slowly

"Mmmm! So good." Mike moaned softly and said to the girls who stopped licking.

"Thankies Mike." They said before they resumed licking each other as they went harder.

"MMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned and muffled as they kept at it until they stopped and decided to use a big triple headed dildo as they scissors each other.

"Ohhh yeah! So hawt!" The trio moaned and shouted with glee.

"Ohhhh! It's like Mikey is fucking me so hawd!" Zoey moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it.

"Hehehe..." Mike chuckled while he was still filming and stroking his hard baba as he blushed super hard as his face turned red as the trio kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Zoey, Anne Maria, and Jo shouted as they were about to explode.

"Oh shit! This is going to be hawt as fuck!" Mike shouted as he was about to explode also.

"Totes!" The trio shouted as they fucked each other harder and harder.

"Here it comes!" They shouted as it was about to finally happen.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! YEAH!" The trio plus Mike climaxed hard, then they panted as Mike climaxed in his diaper while the girls climaxed all over the dildo and their diapers.

"Hehehe... looks like we all Cumsies." Mike giggled and said to the girls.

"Yeah... and it felt so good!" The trio said.

"That was fun." Zoey said to Jo and Anne Maria.

"Totes." Jo and Anne Maria said in agreement to Zoey as the trio hugged, then Jo and Anne Maria left.

"Want to have a changey real quick?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey answered Mike as they changed each other's diapers.

"So, who is next?" Zoey asked Mike as Shawnie arrived.

"Hi Zoe-Zoe!" Shawnie said to Zoey.

"Yay, Shawnie's here!" Zoey said to the camera as they hugged.

"So what shall we do?" Zoey asked Shawnie.

"I have an idea." Shawnie said as she grabbed a strap-on dildo which was in the color of Yellow.

"Oooh! Let me guess... we fuck each other?" Zoey said to Shawnie before she asked her.

"Yup! You first get fuckys." Shawnie answered Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered as she laid down as Shawnie placed the strap on dildo over Zoey's diaper.

"I'm ready." Zoey said to Shawnie and to Mike.

"Oh boy! Do it!" Mike said as he was excited.

"I will Mikey-Boo." Zoey said as she began to fuck Shawnie's diapered pussy.

"Oh yeah! You like that, Shawnie?" Zoey shouted with excitement as she asked Shawnie if she liked it.

"So much! Go Hawder, please?" Shawnie answered before she asked Zoey to go harder.

"Okies!" Zoey said as she began pounding her even harder.

"Mmm! When it's your turn... how about we do it Diapey Wanger Style." Zoey softly moaned, and proposed to Shawnie that they do it Diapey Wanger style when it's her turn.

"Ooooh! I'm in! I even brought my Wed Diapey Wanger uniform!" Shawnie said to Zoey in response.

"Awesome! Light Lavender Diapey Wanger will be ready for duty shortly!" Zoey said to Shawnie.

"Perfect! Now keep fucking me!" Shawnie said to Zoey.

"Will do, Shawnie!" Zoey responded back as she kept fucking Shawnie until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Zoey moaned and shouted.

"Do it!" Shawnie said with encouragement.

"Okies then!" Zoey said before she climaxed inside Shawnie hard.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they enjoyed it.

"So Good! Now it's Red Wanger turn." Shawnie said to Zoey.

"Awesome!" Mike said as they put their Diapey Wangers costumes on.

"Light Lavender Wanger, ready for hawt fun." Zoey said to Shawnie.

"Wed Wanger ready to fuck Light Lavender hawd." Shawnie said to Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered as she got down on all fours.

"I'm ready, Wed Wanger!" Zoey said to Shawnie.

"Fuck my sexy Diapey Wanger good, Shawnie." Mike said to Shawnie

"Will do Mike." Shawnie said as she placed on a red strap-on dildo and began to pound Zoey who enjoyed it very much.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me hawder, like my Mikey does." Zoey said to Shawnie as Mike blushed.

"Okies then!" Shawnie said as she pounded Zoey harder while Mike watched the whole thing while he strokes his baba.

"Oh man! This is so fucking hawt!" Mike said with pleasure and excitement in his voice.

"Want me to suck your baba for a bit, Mikey Boo?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Mike answered Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey said as she began to suck his baba.

"Mmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhh!" Mike moaned before he soon began to talk to the camera.

"Look at my sexy wifey, even when she's having fun with her girls, she still wuv my hawd baba." Mike said to the camera as Zoey stopped and began to speak to the camera.

"It's true! Fuck me hawder, Wed Wanger!" Zoey responded to the camera before she spoke to Shawnie, then she resumed sucking Mike's long, big, and very hard baba.

"Mmmmm...!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she loved this double pleasure.

"Sure thing Light Lavender Wanger!" Shawnie said as she kept at it as Zoey deepthroated and deepdrooled Mike's baba.

"Ohhhh...! Shit! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Mike moaned, and shouted as he was about to burst.

"Me too!" Shawnie said as they increased their pace and speed as Zoey enjoying it.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey muffled as Mike climaxed inside of Zoey's mouth while Shawnie climaxed inside of her diapered pussy.

"MMMMMM!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she swallowed his cumsies as she and Shawnie took off their Diapey Wangers costumes.

"Let's end this hawt session girl." Shawnie said to Zoey.

"How?" Zoey asked Shawnie.

"Sexy action in the scissors position?" Shawnie responded back with a question of her own.

"Sure." Zoey answered Shawnie as they began to scissors each other's diapered pussies.

"Mmmmmmm…! So fucking hawt!" Shawnie and Zoey moaned and said to each other.

"Ohhh! Yes!" They moaned and said once more.

"So hawt!" Mike said as he liked what was going on between the two as they kept scissoring each other until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies again!" They said as they made out as they scissored each other harder and harder until they started to explode.

"Ohhhhh! So good." They moaned and said to each other.

"Girls, that was so hawt!" Mike said to Zoey and Shawnie.

"Thankies." They said to Mike as the girls hugged before Shawnie left, then Heather arrived.

"Hello Zoey." Heather said to Zoey.

"Hey Heather." Zoey said as they hugged until they started kissing.

"Mmm!" They moaned softly as they kept kissing until they started to makeout, meanwhile in the living room some of the girls were rubbing their diapered pussies while Ella, Anne Maria, and Jo began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhh! Much better." Ella, Anne Maria, and Jo sighed and said as they felt relieved.

"I can't wait for our turn Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me neither." Courtney said back to Gwen.

"I bet Heather is having fun with Zoey." Bridgette said to Gwen and Courtney.

Meanwhile back inside Mike and Zoey's bedroom, Zoey and Heather were licking each other's diapered pussies hard.

"Mmmm! Lick me hawder, Heather!" Zoey moaned and said to Heather.

"Okies, do the same for me." Heather said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said as Ella, Jo, and Anne Maria got their diapers changed by each other in the living room.

"I never thought I would do that for an ex-teammate." Jo said to Anne Maria.

"Me too." Anne Maria said in agreement.

"This is nice." Ella said to them.

"What is?" Jo and Anne Maria asked her.

"Socializing with other diapey wearing girls." Ella answered them.

"Oh." Jo and Anne Maria said to Ella as Shawnie was relaxing.

"Well it's time that this girl uses her diaper." Shawnie said as she began to pee in her diaper as she peed in it very hard.

"Ahhh! So good." Shawnie sighed and said as she kept peeing until it was full.

"My diapey is all full." Shawnie said as she giggled a bit as she began to change her own diaper while Lindsay was rubbing her diapered pussy.

"Mmm! This is so much fun!" Lindsay softly moaned and said to the other girls.

"Totes." The other girls said in agreement with Lindsay meanwhile Heather and Zoey kept doing the 69.

"Mmmm! So good." They moaned and said to each other.

"Yet so hawt!" Mike said as he stroked himself slowly, so he wouldn't tire himself out.

"Keep going, girls." Mike said to Heather and Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey and Heather said to Mike as they kept going until they stopped.

"Heather, I have an idea." Zoey said before she grabbed two dildos.

"Let's keeping going while we also use these to fuck each other." Zoey said to Heather.

"Okies." Heather said to Zoey as they began to use the dildos while they resumed doing the 69 and kept licking each other.

"Mmmmmmm…!" They moaned, and muffled as they were loving it.

"So Good!" Zoey said to Heather.

"Totes!" Heather said in agreement as they kept going harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Heather shouted at Zoey.

"Me too!" Zoey responded back as they kept licking and using the dildos.

"MMMMMMMMMM...!" They muffled and moaned as they climaxed very hard all over their mouths and faces.

"Mmmm! Yummy!" Zoey moaned and said to Heather.

"I agree!" Heather said in agreement as they soon kissed resulting in them snowballing each other's white juice into each other's mouths.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they swallowed each other's cumsies.

"Holy shit! Wow!" Mike shouted as he nearly fainted but remained calm.

"Sorry girls... that was just too sexy!" Mike said to them.

"It's okay." Zoey and Heather said to Mike as they cleaned up.

"Heather, that was hawt." Zoey said to Heather.

"Thankies." Heather said to Zoey as they kissed once more before Zoey and Heather began to pee in their diapers.

"Ohhhh! So good." They moaned, sighed in euphoric relief, and said to each other as they changed each other as Heather left and Bridgette arrived.

"Hey Zoey." Bridgette said to Zoey.

"Hey, Bridgey!" Zoey said to Bridgette as they hugged and soon kissed.

"So what do you want to do Zoe-Zoe?" Bridgette asked Zoey.

"Let's kiss and rub each other diapey hawd." Zoey answered Bridgette.

"Okies then." Bridgette said as they kissed as they began to rub each other's diapered ass and pussy.

"Mmm! So good." Bridgette softly moaned and said to Zoey.

"I agree." Zoey said to Bridgette.

"Yeah." Mike said as he kept stroking slowly and softly as they kept kissing and rubbing each other's diapered pussies and diapered asses.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned while they kept making out.

"You're So hawt!" Zoey said to Bridgette.

"Thankies! You too." Bridgette said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said as they soon started to scissors each other's diapered pussied while also they were grinding their soft breasts together as Bridgette's chest was 34B, while Zoey's was 32B.

"Ohhhh! Yes!" They moaned and shouted with delight.

"So hawt!" Mike said as he kept stroking his baba slowly.

"Thankies!" Zoey and Bridgette said as the two girls kept at it.

"Ohhhhh!" They moaned as they felt themselves getting close to climaxing.

"Gonna Cumsies hawd!" They said to each other as they kept at it until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard in their diapers..

"Mmm! So good!" They moaned and said as they kissed while Mike stopped stroking his baba.

"I'll just film for now, because my baba is still hard." Mike said as he and Zoey shared a quick chuckle.

"Okies, but did you enjoy it so far?" Zoey said as she asked him.

"So very much." Mike answered Zoey.

"Awesome, Mikey-boo." Zoey said as they kissed before she turned her attention to Bridgette.

"Wanna pee?" Zoey asked Bridgette.

"Sure." Bridgette answered as she and Zoey began to pee in her diapers.

"Ahhh! Twice in a row." Zoey sighed and said as she loved peeing in her diapers.

"Yeah... I need changies." Bridgette said to Zoey.

"Me too!" Zoey said back at Bridgette as they changed each other's diapers, they hugged then Bridgette left.

"Who's next?" Zoey asked Mike as Courtney and Gwen arrived.

"We are." They said to Zoey.

"Hey girls." Zoey said to them.

"Hey Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said as they hugged each other.

"So girls, what shall we do?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"How about..." Gwen said to Zoey before Courtney was next.

"We show you..." Courtney said to Zoey as well before they grabbed two strap-on dildos.

"Why we're the Queens of Diapey girls." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Ooooh! Okies then!" Zoey said to them.

"Awesome!" Mike said as the "Diapey Queens" began to fuck Zoey as Gwen was fucking Zoey's diapered pussy while Courtney was fucking her diapered ass hard.

"Oh yes! Hawder! Fuck me hawder like my Mikey Boo does!" Zoey shouted with pleasure, passion, and glee.

"Beg first." Gwen commanded Zoey to beg.

"Do it nicely and we'll do it, okies?" Courtney said to Zoey how to do it and asked her as well.

"Okies Diapey Queens." Zoey said to them before she began to beg.

"Can you go hawder your highnesses?" Zoey begged and asked nicely.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said as they soon started to fuck Zoey like crazy.

"Is this better?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"Ohhhh! Yes! So fucking much! Yes! Ahhhh! Hawder! Make me your sexy Diapey pwincess!" Zoey answered them, shouted, and moaned all through out the whole thing.

"Holy shit! They're doing it better... than me.. wow!" Mike said as he stroked his baba harder while Gwen and Courtney went harder with their fucking.

"Ohhhh! So fucking good!" Zoey moaned and praised Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah! You're so hawt!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"You too!" Zoey said in response.

"Ohhhh! This is getting hawter!" Mike moaned and said as he, Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey were getting closer.

"I'm gonna cumsies so hawd! Do you girls want me to Cumsies all over you three?" Mike shouted and asked the three girls.

"Yes please!" Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey answered Mike and soon Gwen and Courtney climaxed hard inside of Zoey.

"Ohhhhh!" The trio moaned as Mike was about to burst.

"Ahhh! Hurry girls!" Mike said to the girls as they soon got closer to him as he climaxed all over their faces and chests.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yes!" Mike moaned and shouted during his explosion.

"Mmmm! Yummy!" They swallowed his cumsies and said to Mike.

"Thankies girls.

"You're welcome Mike." They said to him as Gwen and Courtney left.

"Zoey, were they better than me?" Mike asked Zoey.

"What?! No, I mean.. they were really good... but nothing can top my husband who is not only one of the best actors in the world, one of the best dads in the world and also my very super sexy Diapey wearing god... you." Zoey said to Mike making him blush.

"Thankies." Mike said to Zoey.

"You're welcome." Zoey said as they kissed before Dakota and Dawn arrived.

"What's up bestie?" Dakota and Dawn said to Zoey.

"Hi besties." Zoey said as the trio hugged each other, before they kissed each other.

"Mmm! What should we do?" Zoey moaned as she asked her best friends.

"I have an idea... have about two of us fuck the other one... we all get a turn." Dakota said to Dawn and Zoey.

"Oooh! I like it." Dawn said to her.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered.

"Can I go first?" Zoey asked her besties.

"Okies then." Dakota and Dawn answered Zoey as they grabbed two strap-on dildoes, placed them over her diapers then they began to fuck Zoey as Dakota was fucking her diapered ass while Dawn fucking her diapered pussy.

"Mmmmm! Oh yeah, hawder please." Zoey moaned and said to them.

"I sense you really enjoy being fucked in your diapey besties." Dawn said to Zoey.

"Yes I do... hehehe." Zoey answered as she giggled, and blushed.

"Well, I hope you enjoy getting fucked by your besties hawd." Dakota said with seduction.

"I will!" Zoey said as they soon increased their pace.

"Ohhh! YES YES YES! SO GOOD!" Zoey moaned and shouted as she enjoyed Dakota and Dawn's pace which led to Mike stroking his baba again.

"So hawt!" Mike said as Dakota and Dawn keep at it as Mike provides commentary.

"My sexy diapey wifey Zoey just wuvs getting fucked! Either by me or her besties." Mike said to Zoey.

"So true... OH YEAH!" Zoey said to the camera before she shouted with pleasure.

"Who should go next?" Dakota asked her besties.

"How about you?" Dawn responded back to Dakota with a question of her own.

"Mmmm! Yeah... you should go next! But keep going, please." Zoey moaned and said in agreement with Dawn but she told them to keep going.

"Okies Zoey!" Dakota and Dawn kept fucking Zoey until it was time.

"Double cumsies time!" They said as they soon climaxed hard inside of Zoey.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Mmmmm...!" Zoey shouted and moaned as they switched as Zoey fucked Dakota's diapered ass while Dawn fucked her sexy mouth.

"Mmmmm! So good." They moaned and said as they also kissed while they kept fucking Dakota.

"Mmmmm!" Dakota moaned and muffled as Mike was enjoying it.

"Like it, Mikey Boo?" Zoey asked him.

"Yes.. so very much." Mike answered Zoey as Dakota stopped sucking to respond along with Zoey, and Dawn.

"Thankies." They said before Dawn and Zoey resumed fucking Dakota but they went very hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Dakota moaned and muffled.

"So hawt! I can't wait for your turn Dawn." Zoey said to her bestied.

"Hehehehe..." Dawn giggled, she blushed also as she and Zoey kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies Dawn!" Zoey shouted at Dawn.

"Me too!" Dawn said to Zoey.

"DOUBLE CUMSIES TIME AGAIN!" Dawn and Zoey shouted as Dakota stopped sucking to respond.

"OHHHHH! FUCK YEAH! MMMMMMM...!" Dakota shouted and moaned again as they climaxed hard again.

"Mmmmm!" Dakota moaned as she swallowed Dawn's nectar milk.

"Now it's my turn!" Dawn said to Zoey and Dakota.

"Yup!" They said to Dawn as Dakota started pounding Dawn's diapered pussy while Zoey fucked her mouth slowly.

"Mmmmmm!" Dawn muffled and moaned as she loved Zoey's baba.

"Like that, Dawn?" Zoey asked Dawn.

"MmmHmm." Dawn nodded.

"Good." Zoey said as she and Dakota had sexy, evil, yet playful smirks on their faces as they went even harder.

"MMMMM!" Dawn muffled and moaned.

"Oh fuck! SO GOOD!" Dakota shouted as she was enjoying it.

"Totes!" Zoey said as they soon tongue kissed as they kept fucking Dawn.

"Holy mother of God! This is even hawter than before!" Mike shouted as he loved what he was seeing.

"You know... after I'm done with all these girls... you're next, handsome." Zoey said to Mike.

"Woohoo!" Mike cheered as Dakota and Zoey kept fucking Dawn until it was time as Dawn stopped sucking for a second.

"GONNA CUMSIES SUPER HAWD!" The trio shouted as Zoey and Dakota was about to climax as Zoey placed her baba back in Dawn's mouth as she climaxed hard as well as Dawn who swallowed Zoey's milky.

"Ahhhhhh! So good!" The trio sighed and said to each other.

"That was super fun." Zoey said to Dawn and Dakota.

"Totes!" Dawn and Dakota said as the trio hugged and kissed each other.

"Wanna pee real quick?" Dawn and Dakota asked Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey answered as the girls peed and sighed.

"Ahhhh... much better." They moaned softly and said as Mike soon changed Zoey's diaper while Dakota and Dawn changed each other's diapers.

"There, all nice and clean!" Mike said as he kissed his wife.

"Thankies sweetie." Zoey said as they kissed.

"Dakota, Dawn, that was super fun, you two were sexy." Zoey said to them.

"Totes and Thankies!" Dawn and Dakota said as they left and Lindsay arrived.

"I'm the last one." Lindsay said to Zoey.

"Really?" Zoey asked Lindsay.

"Yup!" Lindsay answered her.

"Wow! So since you're last... what should we do?" Zoey asked Lindsay.

"Well...how about you let Admiral Lindsay Her Hawtness make an appearance?" Lindsay asked Zoey.

"Okies then... but if so.. let me have Commando Zoey appear too." Zoey said to Lindsay.

"Oooh! Okies then." Lindsay said to Zoey.

"This is going to wild and hawt…" Mike said to himself as Lindsay and Zoey transform into Admiral Lindsay, and Commando Zoey respectively.

"I am Admiral Lindsay her Hawtness." Admiral Lindsay said to Commando Zoey.

"I'm Commando Zoey... you look very hawt." Commando Zoey said to Admiral Lindsay.

"Thankies, so do you..." Admiral Lindsay said as they kissed each other hard.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned with such passion in their voice and in their eyes.

"Holy Mother of God." Mike said to himself.

"Mmmmmm! SO HAWT!" Admiral Lindsay and Commando Zoey moaned and said as they started scissoring each other hard.

"GO HAWDER, THAT'S AN ORDER!" Admiral Lindsay said to Commando Zoey.

"One rule... I follow my own orders! But I'll take a chance with you, Admiral Lindsay!" Commando Zoey said as she went harder.

"OHHHH YES!" Commando Zoey shouted.

"SO GOOD!" Lindsay said as they kissed each other harder)

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned as they kept tongue wrestling, they went harder with the scissoring.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM…! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned during their tongue kissing session as they kept at it while Mike looked very aroused.

"Holy mother... this is even hawter!" Mike said.

"Thankies!" They said to him as they stopped.

"I have a sexy idea." Commando Zoey said as she grabbed a red double headed dildo.

"Let's fuck each other until we explode." Commando Zoey said to Admiral Lindsay.

"I say that's a sexy and hawt idea." Admiral Lindsay said to Commando Zoey as they started to fuck each other with the red double headed dildo.

"OH YEAH! HAWDER, OKIES!" They shouted happily at each other as Mike soon spoke.

"My sexy wifey's commando side never made an appearance before... but it looks likes she's loving it a lot!" Mike said to the camera.

"Yes I am! MMMMM!" Commando Zoey said as she moaned with such delight as they keep at it until it was time.

"I'm gonna explode!" Admiral Lindsay said to Commando Zoey.

"Me too!" Commando Zoey said back.

"DO IT GIRLS!" Mike shouted as he watched it as Lindsay and Zoey soon explode hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned and screamed as they exploded super hard then they panted and turned back to normal.

"Wow!" They said to each other.

"That was fun!" Lindsay said to Zoey.

"Totes!" Zoey said to Lindsay as they hugged before Lindsay left as Zoey and Mike were all alone.

"Like I said... I'll let you have a turn, handsome!" Zoey said as she ripped off his shirt revealing his set of 6-pack abs.

"Oh yeah!" Mike said as he and Zoey soon started kissing each other softly.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they began to tongue kiss hard while Mike groped her diapered ass.

"I have watched you fuck, kiss, lick and get fucked by the girls... I have enjoyed it, but now it's Mikey's turn to pleasure his sexy Zoe-Zoe!" Mike said to Zoey who was so excited.

"I can't wait at all!" Zoey said as they made out once again until Zoey laid down on the bed and Mike began to pleasure her diapered pussy by licking her area hard.

"Mmmmmm! SO SWEET AND WET!" Mike moaned, muffled, and said as he kept tongue fucking her as he went harder.

"OHHHH MIKEY BOO!" Zoey moaned loudly and shouted.

"THANKIES SO MUCH MIKEY BOO!" Zoey shouted once again.

"Mmmm! You're absolutely Welcome, il mio amore!" Mike moaned and muffled as he responded back as he went harder. **[1]**

"AHHHHH! MIKEY BOO, YES YES YES!" Zoey moaned, and shouted as the girls could hear Zoey's passionate screams.

"WOW!" The girls said as they kept pleasuring each other.

"SO HAWT!" The girls said as well as Zoey felt herself getting close to explode.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES HAWD! When I'm done, I'm sucking your baba hawd then you better fuck me, Mikey." Zoey said to Mike who stopped licking but then started to finger her hard.

"Of course!" Mike said before he resumed licking, and kept at it while he also kept fingering her diapered pussy until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES SO HAWD! OHHHHHHHHHHH! YESSSS!" Zoey shouted and moaned as she climaxed all over Mike's face and mouth.

"Mmmmm... Yummy." Mike swallowed her cumsies and said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Mike as they got up, shared a kiss.

"Whoa!" Mike shouted as Zoey pushed him onto the bed.

"My turn!" Zoey said as she stroked his baba hard and fast to keep it hard as she began sucking him hard.

"Mmmm..." Zoey muffled and moaned as Mike was enjoying it.

"Oh yeah! Suck my hawd baba hawder, baby Zoey!" Mike shouted at Zoey who stopped but kept stroking.

"You have been a very patient baby boy Mike. You have earned this." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies, Zoe-Zoe." Mike said back.

"You're very welcome, Mikey Boo." Zoey said as she went harder as she started to deepthroat and deepdrool it.

"HOLY SHIT! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Mike shuted as he enjoyed it while Zoey kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES ZOEY!" Mike shouted at Zoey.

"Cumsies inside my mouth! Then fuck me hawd!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies!" Mike said as she kept at it until it was time.

*Zoey kept at it until it was time*

"OH SHIT!" Mike shouted as he climaxed hard inside of Zoey's mouth as she swallowed it.

"Yummy. Now fuck me!" Zoey said to Mike.

"OKIES THEN!" Mike shouted as he soon pulled Zoey onto his lap as he began pounding her pussy hard.

"OH YEAH!" Mike grunted, shouted, and groaned.

"OHHHH!" Mike pounded his sexy wife Zoey so hard that she was tearing a bit.

"OH YES, FUCK ME HAWDER! FUCK ME HAWDER MIKEY-BOO!" Zoey shouted in a mix of pain and pleasure...but mostly pleasure.

"OF COURSE! ZOEY!" Mike said as he increased his pounding while he also squeezed and spanked her diapered ass hard.

"OH YEAH, YOU'RE SO HAWT!" Mike shouted at Zoey with a lot of glee, pleasure, delight, passion and more.

"You too, Mikey Boo, MMMM!" Zoey shouted and moaned.

"OHHHH MIKEY! YOU'RE EVEN BETTER THAN ANY OF THE GIRLS!" Zoey moaned and shouted at Mike while all of the girls overheard the comment.

"HEY!" The girls shouted at Zoey as they sounded offended, truth to be told...they just felt a bit dissapointed as Zoey overheard their response.

"Oops! Sorry girls!" Zoey said back to them as she was too focused on Mike and didn't mean to say it at all.

"It's okay." The girls said as Mike and Zoey kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Mike and Zoey said as he kept pounding her harder and harder.

"Cumsies inside of me, my body won't make a baby, I promise." Zoey said to Mike.

"Really?" Mike asked her.

"Yes, I promise!" Zoey said to Mike.

"GREAT!" Mike said as he kept at it until the moment started to happen.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they climaxed super hard, then they panted a bit as they cleaned up a bit like cleaning up the bed and changing each other's diapers.

*they panted as they cleaned up a bit*

"That was worth the dang wait." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes..." Zoey said as they kissed.

"You're always an animal in bed and I wuv it a lot." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies, love." Mike said as they kiss once more as they entered the room with the girls.

"Girls, this is it. The moment you've been waiting for...the finale." Zoey said to the girls.

"Woohoo!" They cheered happily.

"Wanna know what it is...? It's also my sexual fantasy." Zoey asked them and said to them.

"Yeah!" The girls answered Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said as she began to explain her fantasy to the girls.

"I have always imagined all of my best friends gangbanging me so hawd in these diapeys." Zoey said to them.

"Really?" The girls asked her.

"Yeah... I always think it's super sexy... hehehe." Zoey answered as she also had a blush that was super red.

"Can you all do that please?" Zoey asked all of the girls to gangbang her.

"Sure." They answered her.

"Thankies." Zoey said as the girls grabbed strap-on dildoes and begin to gangbang Zoey as Jo, Anne Maria and Heather pounded her diapered ass, Dawn, Dakota and Lindsay pounded her diapered pussy, Gwen and Courtney made her suck and lick their babas, while Ella, Bridgette and Shawnie have her stroke their babas.

"OH YEAH!" The girls said in complete ecstasy, pleasure, and delight.

"MMMMMM!" Zoey moaned, and muffled as she was enjoying it.

"This is even better than I ever imagined! OH GOD, YES!" Zoey said in her mind as Mike was shocked and very aroused.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SEX! THIS IS EVEN HAWT THAN EVER!" Mike said as he starts to softly stroke his baba while the girls kept gangbanging Zoey.

"YOU LIKE THAT ZOEY?!" The girls asked Zoey who stopped sucking to respond.

"I WUV IT SO VERY MUCH! DON'T STOP AT ALL!" Zoey shouted passionately as her answer.

"Okies Zoey!" The girls said as they had their way with her as he stroked his baba hard until he had an idea to make this gangbang session even hotter.

"Ahhh… c-can I join please?" Mike moaned and asked the girls.

"Huh?" The girls asked him.

"Can I join in...? This is really hawt. Please girls?" Mike asked again as Zoey stopped sucking.

"That would be even hawter! Let him join!" Zoey said to the girls.

"Okies then." The girls answered Mike.

"WOOHOO!" Mike said as he joined in and he joined Lindsay, Dawn and Dakota fucking her diapered pussy.

"OH YEAH!" Mike shouted so loud as they all continued as Zoey was enjoying it so much.

"Mmmmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned as everyone kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" The girls shouted.

"ME TOO!" Mike shouted as well, while Zoey stopped sucking to respond.

"SAME HERE!" Zoey said while everyone kept at it until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Everyone screamed as everyone climaxed hard as they panted while Mike and Zoey began the signoff.

"Bye-bye Everyone!" Mike and Zoey said to the camera.

"Bye!" The girls said as Mike turned the camera off as everyone got ready for bed.

"Does anyone need to pee?" Mike and Zoey asked the girls.

"Yeah!" The girls answered Mike and Zoey.

"Same!" They said back as everyone began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhh...! That's better." Everyone sighed in relief as everyone changed each other's diapers as everyone officially got ready for bed.

"Girls, this was the best sleepover ever! I'm so glad you all could come." Zoey said to the girls.

"Same here." The girls said to Zoey.

"But also... thank you for making my sexual fantasy come to life! I enjoyed it so very much." Zoey said to the girls, and to Mike.

"You're very welcome." Mike and the girls said back at Zoey as laid down as they soon went to sleep.

"Goodnight girls." Mike and Zoey said to the girls.

"Goodnight, Mike and Zoey." The girls said as they fell asleep as Zoey kissed Mike.

"Goodnight, Mikey Boo...my sexy God of diapey sex." Zoey said to Mike who blushed.

"Sweet dreams, Zoe-Zoe...my sexy diapey goddess." Mike said as he held Zoey as they turned the lights off and went to sleep on their bed while the girls fell asleep in the living room to end the night.

 **Translation:**

 **1\. My Love**

 **DAMN! HOTTEST ORGY I'VE WRITTEN IN A WHILE AS I STAYED UP REALLY LATE TO WRITE THIS.**

 **YOU ARE WELCOME HELLFLORES.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
